


No Sleep Tonight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison couldn’t sleep. She found it hard to sleep since the world ended years ago, and she found herself constantly on the run. The infected were never far behind, always lurking in the dark, waiting for to take a bite out of their next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s femslash February challenge prompt: apocalypse au.

Allison couldn’t sleep. She found it hard to sleep since the world ended years ago, and she found herself constantly on the run. The infected were never far behind, always lurking in the dark, waiting for to take a bite out of their next victim.

She got up from the floor and moved over towards Danny who was shivering, hand on the gun strapped to his thigh, looking out the dirty, broken window as he kept watched. She placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. “Go to Ethan,” She whispered, nodding towards the shivering figure in the corner of the room. “I’ll take the next watch.”

“Thank you,” He said, standing up and tugging his coat tighter around him.

She gave him a small smile, watching him go towards the other man and curl around him. She sat down next to the window and placed her crossbow on her lap, looking out the window. She glanced down at her cracked wristwatch; dawn was only a couple of hours away. Allison had had less than ten minutes of sleep. 

Movement caught her eye from across the street and she watched as one of the infected shambled along. Her hand went to her crossbow. If you spotted one infected, it was certain that others weren’t that far behind. She considered waking the others, but instead turned out the lantern. There was no need to fuss. The only doors were barricaded and Allison had taken the only source of light in the room. 

The infected soon shambled passed but Allison watched like a hawk for any others. 

Two hours after her watch began, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Braeden. The woman looked exhausted. “Did you not sleep?”

“Hard to sleep when you’re not next to me,” Braeden said with a smile, taking a seat at Allison’s feet, twirling a dagger in her hands. “Besides, I don’t sleep much anymore.”

“Neither do I.”

“I know,” Braeden said, her voice quiet. The woman didn’t say anything else, she just leaned against Allison’s legs, and closed her eyes. “Should we play a game of I spy?”

Allison chuckled softly. “I spy with my little eye something broken.”

“No fair, everything around here is broken.”

Allison threaded her fingers with Braeden’s as she looked out the window once more, seeing a pack of stray dogs. She sat up a little straighter as they drew closer. Infected dogs were often more dangerous than the people. Braeden sensed her distress and peeked out the window. “They’re just stray dogs, Allison. The infected don’t move like that.” 

Allison relaxed a bit as Braeden’s cheek rested against her knee again. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen an actual dog. I miss having them around.” 

Braeden brought their joined hands to their lips and kissed Allison’s. “If they weren’t feral, I would bring you one.”

Allison smiled down at the other woman. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a soft glow through the room. There was dirt smudged across Braeden’s cheek and Allison reached out with her free hand to wipe it away. Braeden lifted herself up and pressed a gentle kiss to Allison’s lips. “You should try to sleep. I can take over watch.”

“The sun’s coming up.”

“Then we stay another night,” Braeden said. “Rest, Allison. You can’t be our best shot if you’re dead on your feet.”

Allison sighed. “Fine, but if there’s any sign-“

“You’ll be the first to know, Allison,” Braeden said, taking the crossbow from Allison. “Rest. I will wake you soon.”


End file.
